Ride the lightning
by Shannon C. Redfield
Summary: One shot. Nellis! Ellis has a nightmare in the middle of a thunderstorm and Nick does all he can to calm him down, but then comes up with a brilliant idea on how to do so. Enjoy, you guys! No flaming, only meant for the people who love this pairing!


**WARNING: **This is only meant for the real Nick x Ellis fans out there-including me! You don't like it? TURN BACK NOW! (I also wrote this on a whim considering there was practically a thunderstorm outside and I thought, why not? I know how I feel about it, why not the boys'?)

**DISCLAIMER: **Valve owns these wonderful boys, not I. But I do however, own this story. So...bite me!

* * *

><p><em>Holy shit it's chasin' me! Why is it still chasin' me?<em>

_Ellis was running. Running as hard and fast as he could._

_The earth beneath him rumbled. At first he dismissed it as nothing. His mind playing tricks on him since his leg muscles were so fatigued. It wasn't until he exited an alleyway that he heard the telltale grunt._

_TANK!_

_He raised his arms up to shoot—_

—_HOLY SHIT! WHERE'S MY GUN?_

_He didn't remember dropping it._

_Then again, he didn't remember picking one up._

_Now the monstrous beast was chasing him through a highway of what looked like a graveyard for cars. His legs were screaming from the constant workout and his heart was pumping so hard he thought for sure it would burst within his chest. The fear he felt was beyond words. _

_Then he started to see cars._

_Flying._

_No, __**flung**__ towards him._

_The thing was trying to crush him!_

_He dodged, swerved and hopped over cars in order to avoid getting crushed by one that the Tank was flinging at him. The sound of metal and alarms got the adrenaline in him to breathe new life into his legs._

_If only for a little while._

_Where is everyone? Why am I alone?_

_Why am I unarmed?_

_Where's Nick?_

_Am I gonna die?_

_I don't wanna die here!_

_He risked looking over his shoulder long enough to see how far back it was—_

_—then suddenly he couldn't breathe._

_SMOKER! He realized. It grabbed him and was dragging him away from the Tank, who was still gaining on him and had stopped throwing cars. His back hit against something hard and the air escaped his lungs. _

_Shit shit shit! I'm pinned between two cars!_

_He felt the tongue tightening it's hold around his body, squeezing. His eyes grew wide as the Tank was now nearly larger then life and time seemed to slow._

_The Tank hopped over a car and his shadow engulfed him as the Smoker's tongue wrapped around his throat just as he opened his mouth to scream as the Tank's arms came up to crush him into oblivion—_

Ellis woke up, screaming bloody murder.

Nick was downstairs drinking some hot tea since he couldn't sleep when he practically dropped his mug as his head snapped towards where the sound was coming from.

"Ellis!" He yelled out as he rushed from the kitchen and ran up the stairs two at a time, the screaming continuing. When he burst into the bedroom and turned the light on, Ellis was sitting up. His face was flushed red and his skin glistened from the sweat and blood—

—wait, blood!

He scratched himself in his sleep?

Nick ran over to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Ellis, I'm here. I'm here! There's nothing hurting you!"

The screaming subsequently stopped. He closed his eyes tightly and leaned his head into Nick's chest, mouth open as he shook from the silent sobbing. Nick rested his chin on top of his head and gently stroked his sweat-soaked hair in an effort to soothe him. His skin was cold and clammy to the touch. Ellis grabbed onto Nick's arm and shoulder, taking in a deep breath and letting out a choked sob.

"I'm here, Overalls." Nick soothed. He closed his eyes and gently rocked him back and forth. Ellis dug his fingers into his skin. "I'm here. It's okay. Nothing's gonna hurt you." He kissed the top of his head.

The trembling stopped after a few moments and Ellis's shoulders relaxed. Nick stopped rocking and pulled away from him, moving stray strands of hair from his forehead and wiping away the tears. Ellis wouldn't look at him.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

"I-I'm sorry, Nick." He hiccupped, sniffling.

Nick shook his head, stroking his cheek. "You haven't had a nightmare in…fuck, a long time. No need to apologize." He kissed his forehead. "Was it about me?"

He shook his head.

"Just you?"

He nodded. "A Tank came after me," He whispered.

"Did he get you?"

Another shake of the head. "No. He was standin' over me with his arms raised when I woke up." He pressed his palms into his eyes. "It was so real, Nick!"

Nick embraced him again. They've had their fair share of nightmares and Ellis had more then Nick could count. He rubbed his back in comfort, kissing the top of his head once more and gently rocking him again. "Nothing's gonna hurt you anymore, champ. I'm here."

The bedroom light went out as lightning flashed. Enveloping the bedroom into darkness. Ellis, who didn't like lightning too much since their ordeal many months before when they had to find gas for Virgil, nearly jumped out of his skin and clung to Nick like a wounded animal, crying out in surprise.

Nick silently cursed to himself. It was bad enough that he had trouble sleeping, but now that both of them were in the same predicament…he didn't want to keep thinking the negative thoughts that threatened to surface.

"Ellis?" He asked cautiously. He couldn't ask too much of him at the moment since he didn't want him to become hysterical. "I need to find a flashlight and get you to the bathroom."

He flinched when the room flashed again.

"Champ?" Nick asked again.

Ellis quickly nodded his head.

Nick suddenly realized that the boy wasn't going to let him go. "Your gonna make me carry you, huh?"

Another set of quick nods.

"Fuck," he grunted, sighing. "Okay, hold onto me."

Nick threw the covers off of Ellis's legs and scooped him up under his knees. Ellis let go of Nick long enough to wrap his arms around his neck, burying his face within the crook. With another grunt, Nick managed to hoist him out of the bed and carefully maneuvered to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna set you down on the edge of the tub, okay? I need to get the flashlight out from underneath the sink."

Ellis reluctantly let him do it. Nick turned on the rather powerful flashlight and wet a hand cloth, cleaning off the scratches on his arms and chest. He didn't complain but continued to react to every strike of lightning that illuminated the room brighter. Nick found it amusing as he watched his young lover's fingers flex against the edge of the tub in anticipation of the task at hand to be completed so he could cling to him again. He heard a sniffle and looked up to see a few tears trail down his cheeks.

Nick slightly smiled. "El, it's over. The Tank's gone and the lightning can't get to you here."

Ellis looked up at him, lower lip trembling. "Y-You gonna sleep with me t-t'night?"

Nick tossed the hand cloth into the sink. "You really want me to take you right now in your vulnerable state?"

Ellis seemed taken aback for his eyes widened in shock at Nick's attempt to mess with him.

Nick held up his hands defensively. "I know what you meant, El."

"How could you joke with me right now?" He asked incredulously. The hysteria in his voice was starting to present itself and Nick regretted even trying to lighten the mood.

"Ellis, I—"

"I jus' had a nightmare where I was about to get killed and then lightnin' strikes and all you can think about is sex?" He yelled, standing. Nick stood his ground as they stood toe to toe.

"I'm not the one being such a damn baby about it!" Nick said. "I know how much lightning bothers you and that—Christ, Ellis! It was a joke!"

Ellis tried to walk past him but Nick was soon blocking the doorway. "Lemme go!"

"No, your staying in here with me tonight. Your not sleeping in the guestroom." Ellis smacked his hands away when Nick tried reaching for his arms. "And I'm not gonna let you cower under the covers the entire night and then hear you yell for me because your too damned scared to be by yourself!"

Lightning flashed. Ellis flinched for what seemed like the millionth time that night and turned his back to him, running his hands through his hair. Nick could see the sweat and became concerned. He took a step towards him. "Turn around."

"No." He growled.

Nick grabbed his arm and squeezed. "Turn around!"

Ellis did. Nick felt his forehead.

"Your not hot," Nick stated, lowering his hand.

"I'm nervous." Ellis retorted, giving him a dirty look. "I jus' had a nightmare."

"All the more reason we are going back to bed so I can hold you until the storm passes."

"So you can have your way with me?" Ellis asked pointedly.

Nick pinched the bridge of his nose in mock frustration. "Ellis, it was a joke."

Ellis fidgeted as thunder sounded. "I know, but…it'll…it'll help…"

"What?"

"It'll help me not think about it." Now he was rubbing his hands together as the thunder became louder. "Or you can jus' hold me, I don't care."

Nick regarded him for a moment. He had his tea waiting for him downstairs that was still hot. If lightning struck while Ellis followed him down the stairs, the last thing he wanted was for the both of them to get hurt, and since Nick was using the other downstairs guestroom as his office, it was only obvious that the tea would have to sit out for the rest of night. Plus, he couldn't leave Ellis alone in the room and risk hearing him yell in fear. It always bothered the older man down to the core to hear him like that, in pain or no pain. "Let's concentrate on getting you back under the covers. You want me behind you or you wanna lay against me?"

Ellis looked down at his feet. "Behind me."

"Okay, then." Nick grabbed the flashlight then took him by the hand, leading him back to their bed. Ellis immediately crawled back under the covers as Nick set the flashlight down on the nightstand and got in beside him. He protectively draped an arm across his chest while he placed his other arm under Ellis's head, snuggling as close to him as possible, chest to back. Ellis held onto his hands as their legs intertwined under the sheets.

Nick kissed his shoulder. "Better?"

Ellis nodded, then flinched again as thunder sounded followed by a flash of lightning. He let go of one of his hands and covered his eyes.

"You crying again?"

"No. I jus' want it to go away."

Nick sighed. "The storm will pass, El. It always does."

They laid that like for a time, the flashlight keeping the room illuminated save for the occasional lightning that would strike and overpower the light source for a moment. Even with Nick holding him, Ellis would still flinch and kept his eyes covered. Nick really had to suppress the urge to laugh as he watched his young partner squirm. He knew he should be more considerate but deep down it was funny.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity since Ellis wasn't going to relax any time soon and fall asleep, Nick gave up and asked, "You still want me to take you?"

Ellis nodded—too quickly, he noticed.

Nick nuzzled his nose against the back of his neck. "Concentrate only on what I'm doing. Don't think about anything else but me. Can you do that?"

Another nod. "I-I'll try."

Nick started slowly. He raised his head and planted kisses along the side of his neck and his shoulder. Ellis responded by presenting his neck to him more which Nick gingerly caressed with his tongue, all the way up to his earlobe. Ellis shivered. Nick smiled and gently suckled at it. Then Nick reached up and grabbed his hand and moved it away from his eyes.

Ellis's rear gently pushed against Nick's lower regions, as if begging. A soft moan escaped from his throat.

Nick had him. He went back to his neck, sitting up more to cover more skin and Ellis arched his back against him, reaching behind him and placing a hand on the back of Nick's head. Nick took his chin in his fingers and moved his face towards him, kissing him deeply, their tongues colliding. Then his hand trailed from his chest down to his boxers…and felt the reaction he was hoping for.

Nick broke the kiss and nuzzled noses with him. "Still with me?" he whispered.

Ellis nodded, licking his lips. "Take me."

He smiled wolfishly. "How hard?" To emphasize the question, Nick shifted a bit to have his already erect self tease Ellis's buttocks. Ellis opened his mouth and softly gasped at the touch.

"Make me scream," he begged.

Nick nearly tore Ellis's boxers as he quickly slid out of the bed and took them off, then took off his own before reaching inside his nightstand and grabbing a bottle of lube. He looked at his partner who was now lying on his back, his erection standing at full salute, just for Nick. "Which position?"

Ellis licked his lips again. He eyed Nick's naked form up and down "From behind, on my knees."

"Light on or off?"

"Off."

No hesitation, Nick noted. He stared at Ellis for a moment. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I have you with me."

Nick smiled. That's all he wanted to hear.

Nick applied the lube to himself then turned off the flashlight, crawling back onto the bed as Ellis rolled over onto his knees and sat up, grabbing onto the iron headboard for support. Nick reached out and found him amidst the darkness, spreading Ellis's legs further and began to tease his entrance with a finger; first making circular motions before slowly inserting the digit. Ellis's walls slightly clenched, a soft moan sounded. Nick pulled it out slightly then snuck in a second. Ellis let out a soft sigh.

"You like that, champ?" He teased, moving his fingers in and out gently. Ellis moaned in response. He leaned forward and kissed his back. The storm died down enough that Ellis relaxed, but Nick knew it would pick up again…and with a vengeance.

He needed to step-up his game.

"You ready for me?" He asked seductively.

"I want you, Nick." Ellis breathed. He arched a bit as Nick snuck in a third finger.

"How badly?"

Ellis sucked in the air through his teeth as Nick teased the inside of his walls, the muscles clenching around his fingers. He began to buck his hips in time with Nick's teasing.. "Take me now!" he begged.

"How badly?" He asked again and thrust his fingers in harder.

Ellis cried out in pleasure and he hung his head. "Fuck me, Nick!"

"Good boy," he muttered. He pulled his fingers out and spread his cheeks apart, positioning himself at the entrance. "Brace yourself, Overalls." Nick thrust himself in, making Ellis's head snap back, gasping. He held onto his hips as he slowly moved himself in and out, gradually picking up speed with each thrust. Nick closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the muscles. God how the kid felt good around his cock!

Nick hooked an arm under Ellis's left arm and pulled him up against him, holding him across his chest. He rested his chin on his young lover's shoulder as he pounded away, making Ellis moan and gasp with each thrust.

"That's it, El." Nick encouraged. He reached in front of him with his right hand and grabbed onto Ellis's cock, making the young man cry out as Nick began to stroke in time with his thrusts. "Scream for me."

Then as if on cue, thunder sounded followed by new bouts of lightning. At first Ellis flinched, but stayed focused on Nick who was giving him the ride of a lifetime. Nick attacked his neck with such ferocity that Ellis let go of the headboard, moving his hips with him in an effort to make his partner go deeper.

"Oh my God, Nick!" He cried. His breathing became harder as he melted against his boyfriend. Nick growled in his ear before attacking the other side of his neck. Ellis grabbed onto the hand on his chest and stuck the fingers into his mouth, sucking. Nick temporarily stopped the stroking as he allowed Ellis to enjoy the digits. His lower regions ached for release, but Nick needed to make sure Ellis was ready for them to come together.

Ellis started to whimper. Nick bit at his earlobe which nearly made his young lover bite his fingers. He took his fingers out of his mouth.

"Make me come," Ellis begged, continuing to move with Nick. "I want you so badly, Nick!"

Nick grinned like the wolf he was. A moment ago his boyfriend woke from a nightmare in which he was about to meet his demise; a moment ago he was clinging to him like a scared animal because the lightning brought back bad memories; a moment ago he was against Nick taking him because of his vulnerable state.

A moment ago he began to cry out in pleasure and now was begging for more.

Nick couldn't be more pleased.

He pushed Ellis forward onto his hands and pounded with so much force that Ellis really began to cry out, enjoying every inch of his partner that was thrust into him as his prostate was hit again and again. Nick knew this from the higher pitched gasping in Ellis's voice.

A rather loud and bright lightning bolt stuck and illuminated the room so brightly that Nick let go of his partners hips for a moment to shield his eyes. Nick grunted his frustration as Ellis then sat back up. "Nick," he breathed, trying to look at him over his shoulder. "T-That sounded awfully close."

Nick hugged him, temporarily stunned. "I know. You want me to check it out or keep pounding you into oblivion?"

Ellis shook his head. "Stay with me."

"Good, because I'm enjoying hearing you scream. Only…let me look at you as I make you come. On your back, champ."

Ellis nodded. "Okay."

Nick pulled out and repositioned as Ellis laid down on his back and re-spread his legs, gasping as Nick re-entered him and wrapped his legs around his partners waist. Nick hungrily attacked his mouth with hard kisses, their tongues colliding. Ellis moaned loudly into his mouth as Nick grabbed hold of his cock once again and stroked him furiously as he pounded away. Ellis broke the kiss and threw his head back as he cried out Nick's name so loudly that the thunder seemed to hear his cry and rang out loudly in the sky. His coming all over his abdomen and Nick's hand.

The sudden pleasure of it made Nick throw his head back and he growled Ellis's name so loudly that the lightning answered to him in response. Flashing the room with such brilliance as he emptied his seed into his young lover, his boyfriend, the love of his life.

They rested their foreheads against each other. Taking a moment to breathe before Nick cleaned his hand off on the side of the bed and used part of the blanket to clean off Ellis's abdomen and buttocks when he pulled out. He tossed the blanket off the bed completely and rolled over onto his back. Ellis cuddled against his chest.

"Still afraid of lightning?" Nick breathed against his forehead.

Ellis closed his eyes. "Not anymore."

Nick smiled. "Admit it, you never were."

Ellis chuckled. "As of a few minutes ago, no. Your all the thunder and lightnin' I can handle, darlin'."

Nick kissed his forehead and closed his eyes as he stroked his hair. "That's all I wanted to hear."

"Hey, Nick?" Ellis asked.

"Yeah?"

He kissed his neck. "Thank you."

Nick chuckled. "For what?"

"Protectin' me."

He kissed his forehead again. "Anytime, Overalls."

He knew his plan would work since Ellis fell fast asleep. Nick breathed in the scent of his hair and enjoyed the warmth from his body against his. He really didn't like it when Ellis would wake up screaming from a nightmare and now he especially hated it when the sky would roar thunder and flash lightning. Separately Nick had a pretty good chance of calming his partner down and being the reassuring boyfriend that he needed to be, but since tonight he thrown a curveball he thought he handled it pretty well.

The house seemed to vibrate as thunder sounded loud enough to make Nick temporarily deaf, then near-blinding lightning struck and made him cry out in surprise and frustration. He covered his eyes with his arm as Ellis suddenly awoke with a start and buried his face into the crook of Nick's neck.

"Stay here." Feeling really upset now, he moved Ellis off of him and turned the flashlight back on. He opened the closet and retrieved a heavy looking blanket. Spreading it out onto the bed, he turned the flashlight off and quickly joined his boyfriend underneath it. Ellis resumed cuddling up next to him.

"What's the matter, Nick?" he asked with a smile. "'fraid of the storm?"

Nick snorted, pulling the blanket up closer to them. "Shut up and go back to sleep."

Ellis quietly laughed against his chest. "Nothin' like ridin' out the lightnin', huh?"

"Nothing like riding you out into oblivion is more like it."

"Still love you, Nick."

Nick sighed. "I know, love you too. Now go to sleep."

"Okay."

They both fell into a peaceful slumber some moments later. Nick dreamt about how much he made Ellis scream and beg, while the other dreamt about how he should of taken advantage of Nick's moment of weakness and show him what it really meant to face his fears—

—until another set of loud roaring and blinding light woke up them up and together they voiced their frustrations.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!"

"Damn, the storm is really messin' with us!"

Pulling up the blankets over their heads, they decided to ride out the storm a different way; under the covers and in the safety of each other's arms.


End file.
